Spin The Bottle
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: ... Title says all. Yaoi. Lime.
1. Chapter 1

**Spin the Bottle**

**By Kady-sensei**

**Hey guys! A fun little fic I figured I'd write, just because I can! I own nothing! ItaOc, SasuNaru, SasuOc, ItaNaru, ItaSasu, NaruOc, ShinoKiba, ShinoOc, KibaOc, ShikaOc, ItaKisa, NejiOc, GaaLee, GaaOc. Great, isn't it? All yaoi, too. w Whee. I own nothing, yah? Boys kissing boys. Lime. Possible multi-chap. If so, only a couple of chapters after this first one. Ocs are Neko-kun, Emo-kun, Dai, and Ely. You guys suck, 'cause you don't know who Ely and Dai are. They're characters that were featured in my now-finished, underground, Green Day, Quizilla! story, "Rock and Roll Girlfriend." I'd be touched if y'all checked out the story. The name's uchihachik, on Quizilla, okay?**

**((Neko's POV))**

"Neko-kun, why the hell are you having a party?"

"Because!" I snapped. "We don't get out often enough! We might as well invite some people, you know, really get to know them."

"The only people worth knowing are me, and your brother."

"What about Sasuke?"

Itachi shrugged. "Eh, he's not even worth knowing."

"Well, he's coming too."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's your brother and you're supposed to like him." I informed him. (A/n: Here, Neko is just a tad Ooc. Sorry about that. Shawn's gonna kill me enough for it.)

"Where do you plan to have this ... _party_, hm?"

"Why, here, of course!"

"The house'll be burned down if it's here!"

"It'll be fine! Why're you stressing it?"'

"I don't like crowds." Itachi replied testily. "Oh, another question, how many people are gonna be here?"

"Well, there's us, Emo, Sasuke, Dai, Ely-"

"You're inviting _them_!" Itachi yelped.

"Yes." I replied. "Plus Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kisame-"

"No fucking way."

"-Neji, Gaara, and Lee." I finished.

"Fourteen people, in this house, at one time?" Itachi muttered sourly. "Not my idea of a party."

"You have an idea of a party?"

"Yes." He replied, smirking. "It usually consists of me fucking you in the shower, or you sucking my cock. That's a _real_ party."

"You're a sexmonger, 'Tachi-sama."

"You bet I am." He agreed. "Next question; will there be any booze?"

I bit my lip. "Well, yeah, I guess so. But I don't want you getting drunk and running around naked-"

"Nobody else is worthy of seeing me run around naked, Neko-kun. Don't worry."

"-or hitting on anybody-"

"Che, me hitting on the people you listed? Jesus, I'd have to be pretty drunk to hit on any of them."

"-or having sex with me against a wall, or on the couch-"

"And why not?"

"-or any of those things you usually do when you're drunk."

"Fine, I won't. But you know you love me when I'm drunk."

"Whatever you say."

He leaned over to me, running his tongue along my jawline. I blushed.

"'Tachi-sama, s-stop it. ..."

Itachi moved quickly, swinging his left leg to my other side, and settled in a kneeling position, hovering just above me. He placed his arms on the couch past either side of my head.

"'Tachi-sama! Get off me!"

"So ... vunerable, easy to get, weak, easily taken advantage of." Itachi began in a husky tone. "The things you could do to me when I'm drunk, Neko-kun. And I'd never remember any of it."

"It's not proper, Itachi!"

He kissed my neck, leaving hickeys here and there. "But ... doesn't that just make it all the more intruiging? Your brother took advantage of me when I was drunk."

"But you walked right into it." I insisted, trying to look anywhere but Itachi, because doing so would just arouse me enough to lose my self-control. "Him asking you out for a drink? You should've known he'd try something like that."

"Like I care. I had a good time." Itachi kissed me tenderly, gently slipping his tongue into my mouth, he busied his hands with my pants, unbuttoning and unzippering them, sliding his cool hand into the opening. It was definately a new sensation, the chilly feeling of his unbelievably cold fingers feeling down my erection, which felt like an insistant fire between my legs, and Itachi was all but feeding my desire.

"Get a frickin' room!" Sasuke wailed, pushing open the front door to it's full extent, allowing Emo entrance. Said cat boy stepped into the room, eyeing Itachi I and cooly, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"And why would we ever do that, Sasuke-_kun_?" Itachi asked, running his tongue along my collarbone. I blushed dark red, fully aware that Itachi was still kneeling over me, his hands burried in my pants. I made a feeble attempt to push him off me, but crumbled under his seemingly superhuman strength, and just watched, as he removed one hand from my pants. His free hand crawled up my neck and into my hair, twisting the silky strands and massaging my scalp. I released a low moan, and he attached his mouth to my neck again, completely ignoring Sasuke and Emo's very existance.

"Jesus, Nee-chan, we steal Itachi's car keys, drive to the store, pick up stuff for your stupid party, have sex in the back seat in the parking lot, probably staining the seats with cum, and other things, then drive back, crashing the car into a bloody _tree_ on the way, and this is how you repay us?" Emo growled, swatting me in the back of the head. "Control your fucking hormones."

Itachi's expression darkened. "You fucked up my car?"

Emo shrugged, an evil shine in his eye. "Guess so. But, no, I wouldn't want to disturb you and your love-making. Continue, if you want."

Itachi's hands shook. He glared over his shoulder at Emo. "You had sex, in the back seat, stained the leather seats, which I spent two days scrubbing from the last time Neko and I fucked there?"

"Yes."

"You _crashed my car_?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to fucking _skin you alive_, you insolent son of a bitch." Itachi ground out, through gritted teeth. Strange, whenever Itachi gets like this, which is, in fact, usually on the subject of his car, but whenever he gets this way, all dominating and angry, it turns me on like nothing else. Sex with Itachi, when he's like this, is usually pretty enjoyable, he takes total control, which, to me, is dead sexy.

"'Tachi-sama ..." I purred, kissing his neck gently. "Can't we take this somewhere else?" I tugged at his shirt, caressing his stomach softly, yet needily. I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear, nipping at his pale, sensitive neck, whispering seductive words. "I want you. Now, 'Tachi-sama."

He brushed aside my advances as if they were nothing, lifting himself off me. I was pissed off, now. Itachi invited himself into my lap, trying to get me to play, and when he finally gets me turned on, his mood is lost, and I'm left without release. That _bastard_.

I gripped his collar roughly, pulling him back to me. He had been caught off his guard, and fell down on top of me. I placed one hand on the back of his neck, and one hand in his hair, before I quickly claimed his lips, forcing my tongue into his open mouth.

He bit my tongue savagely, ripping his mouth off mine and sitting up. I had laid back down on the couch, and he was kneeling, a knee on either side of me. I smirked playfully, toying with the buttons on his jeans.

"I repeat, 'Tachi-sama; I want you. _Now_."

Itachi glared at me, and I roughly squeezed his clothed cock, purposely digging my fingernails in. His glared was glazed over for a second, before he asked me firmly;

"Don't you have a party to set up for?"

I began stroking him softly, earning a barely notable gasp. "It can wait, can't it?"

"Whatever ha-" He paused, giving a low moan as I squeezed him roughly. He took a deep breath, shivering slightly. "Whatever happened to preventing me from doing anything fun at your party?"

"And whatever happened to you claiming that your only idea of a party consists of anal or oral in a shower?" I shot back, teasing his erection with the tip of my finger. He gave a few pants, obviously having trouble containing his desire.

Itachi shook his head furiously, correcting my pants and flipping himself off of me.

"Oh, I guess I should've expected that." Itachi admitted sheepishly. "Well, what're you gonna do then, rape me?"

I blinked. "I had never really thought of it like that ..."

"Well, duh." Itachi pointed out. "If one person's not willing, then it technically _is_ rape. Whether you wanna admit it or not."

I sat back against the couch, thinking. "But it's between lovers, and-"

"I'm not in the mood anymore, Neko-kun."

"But you're 'Tachi-sama!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am. How does the justify practically raping me?"

"But you're always in the mood!" I protested.

"I'm not today." He shrugged. "Get over it."

"But just a few minutes ago! You were in the mood when you couldn't keep your hands off me, weren't you?"

He shrugged again. "I was just messing with you, trying to get you distracted from your stupid party."

I paled. "Everyone's supposed to be here any minute. And I'm stuck with this." I gestured to the prominent bulge in my pants.

Sasuke laughed. "The first thing everyone sees when they come in."

Emo nodded. "What a perfect way to welcome people to your party, Nee-chan." He put on a voice and a facial exression to immitate a certain blonde-haired youth. "'Oh, wow, that's just great. Cat-boy's got a stiffie.'"

"I doubt he'd even know what it is!" Sasuke responded. "'Kakashi-sensei? What's that?'"

"But I thought you slept with him before, Sasuke?" Itachi asked coyly. "He has to know what one is, even if it's as small as yours is."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Takes one to know one."

"My dick knows yours? Fantastic." Itachi shot back airily. "Just remember, Sasuke-_kun_, I'm older, I call top."

Sasuke glared again. "Go die in a hole."

"Perhaps I will, then, Sasuke. But will that be before or after the sick, incestive anal sex, hm? Because I'd rather you not go through getting so attached to me, or at least my incredible talents in bed, and then have me die, right after." Itachi drawled. "It'd be such a downer, y'know?"

"These talents you speak of," began Sasuke. "are these the ones you learned from Donkey Kong, that time when you were drunk?"

"Yes, they are." Itachi replied sharply. "However, you probably only know of this experience because a Bulbasaur told you about it while you were fucking it."

"Pokémon can't talk."

"From what I heard, outside that telephone booth, that one could. Mostly cries of _'Harder, faster, Sasuke!'_ Little brother, you are fucked up, in the head."

"... your mom."

"She's yours, too, y'know." Itachi reminded him. "And I'll bet she's rolling in her grave with just knowing the fact that her youngest son enjoys being sodomized by a vegetable. Were it's teeth sharp, Sasuke? I'll bet you've got marks all up your dick. Does he, Emo-kun?"

"Fuck you." Sasuke showed Itachi his tongue and middle finger. Emo failed to reply.

"Such language, little brother." Itachi sighed.

"You had sex with a Yu-Gi Oh! card." Sasuke muttered.

"The Dark Magician, to be percise." Itachi replied. "Did you know that he has twelve piercings? One on his left nipple, three on his right nipple, two on his navel, and the rest on his di-"

"Spare my mind." Emo muttered, shaking his head. Itachi and Sasuke looked as if they were about to start arguing again, when Emo swatted them each on the back of the head. "Itachi, stop taking shots at my bitch, and go suck off your boyfriend. Prissy, help me blow up these balloons."

Sasuke nodded, but Itachi wasn't quite finished.

"But, Emo-kun, you're far better at sucking than you are at blowing." Itachi sneered. "Why not c'mere and put those talents to use."

"You're a bloody pervert." Emo declared. "Go fuck yourself."

"I will." Itachi replied. "Have fun blowing, gents."

"I'm going to rip off your genitals and feed them to turkeys."

"Ouch." Itachi commented, wincing and placing a hand over his groin protectively. "Very ouch."

"Pay some attention to your own boyfriend, instead of hitting on mine, you skank." Sasuke growled.

"And here, Sasuke, is where one with more than the Iq of a shoe would say 'It takes one to know one.' You understand, my extremely foolish little brother?"

Sasuke glared again, then he and Emo turned their attention to the un-inflated balloons.

Itachi smirked with satisfaction, then finally turned back to me. Once I knew I had his attention, I sighed, then continued.

"What am I supposed to do about it? Couldn't you just finish me off, 'Tachi-sama?" I pleaded. "Please?"

"No can do, Neko-kun." Itachi replied stubbornly. "We could've been having sex right now, if you hadn't planned this party, y'know."

"Well what else can I do?"

Itachi gave no reply, just thoughtfully sat back down on the couch. He nodded, probably at his own brilliance before casually stating.

"Y'know, Neko-kun, that fuzz-brow kid and his crazed, equally fuzz-browed teacher are coming here to rape you. The kid wants you to suck his cock, and the teacher expects you to let him fuck you, and for you to suck him off, and for you to shave his chest, which is covered hair as thick and disgusting as his eyesbrows are. His pubes are just as bad, too."

I shuddered, giving Itachi an injured, disgusted look. "'Tachi-sama, you took the worst way imaginable. You killed it."

Itachi shrugged. "At least it's gone. For now, that is."

"But still, 'Tachi-sama ... it's ... like .. just ... ew." I shuddered again, forcing disgusting mental images from my poor, seventeen-year-old mind. "I don't know if I'll ever get a hard-on ever, ever, again."

Itachi laughed, messing with my hair. "I'll find a way, Neko-kun. You'll find I can be a very ... persuasive person, when I need to be."

"Un-huh." I muttered.

"It's very true, Neko-kun." Itachi assured me. "D'you know who Vincent Valentine is?" (A/n: Yeah, from Final Fantasy.)

I nodded. How could I not?

"One of the best nights of my life. Had him practically begging for me. It took me eight minutes."

I sat there, in awe. From what I hear, Vincent's pants are not an easy place to access. And why would they be? He's so fucking sexy, I'd kill for a chance just to look at him for a prolonged period of time.

"It took me twelve minutes to convince him to have sex with me, I had him jerking me off in thirteen, sucking me off in twenty five, and fucking me in thirty-eight." Itachi recalled with a smirk. "He let me touch him after six minutes of whining, let me give him head after seventeen, and I even fucked him after a half hour."

I remained still, gazing at Itachi with slightly widened eyes.

"And guess what else?" He asked with a smirk.

I swallowed. "W-what?"  
"He moaned my name." Itachi replied proudly.

"Oh. My. God." I gasped, going total fangirl. "Really? What did it sound like, 'Tachi-sama? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please!"

"Only one way to describe it, sweetie." Itachi replied. "Dead. Fucking. Sexy."

I felt like squealing, for some reason. _My_ boyfriend has done _the_ Vincent Valentine? I feel honoured just to even be able to kiss Itachi now. Speaking of kissing ... I wonder if Itachi kissed Vincent before ...

"Did you kiss him?"  
Itachi shrugged. "Yeah. Kissed him all over the place. Kissed his mouth, kissed his neck, kissed his chest, kissed his stomach, kissed his di-"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you." I repeated. "You've laid Vincent, I love you."

"... and you didn't love me before?" He asked.

"No, no, I loved you before. Don't get me wrong, I did. But now ..." I gave a sigh that wouldn't be out of place at a crazy fangirl convention. "I've touched the same places Vincent has touched. I've kissed where Vincent has kissed."

"What, so you'd much rather have sex with Vincent than me?" Itachi asked sharply.

I frowned. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't _have_ to say it." Itachi replied venomously, turning on his heel and exitting the room. I sat there, in a stunned stupor.

Shit.

**Tbc ..!**

**Hey everyone! First chapta of ma new story! Yay! Nothing ever stays peaceful in any of my stories, for some reason. Shrugs. Oh well! A fight so early, yeah. For any who don't get the Final Fantasy referance, Vincent is hawt, Neko-kun has a crush on him. Have a nice day. I even asked Shawn about it, and she is the creator of Neko-kun, so methinks she should know. And thank you for letting me use your characters, too! I'm so pathetic, I only have one bloody character of my own, in my own story. ;; Oh well. Thanks anyways, Shawn!**

**Reviews pay for therapy for the Bulbasaur that became Sasuke's uke.**

**Sensei out!**

**--End transmition.--**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spin the Bottle**

**Chapter 2**

**By Kady-sensei**

**Hey everyone. This is chapter two, I own nothing, except Dai. Rawks out silently to Asian Kung-Fu Generation on mp3.**

**((Neko's POV))**

I frowned when I didn't see Itachi come back into the room. He was probably expecting me to apologize, or something. Yet another one of his approaches to trigger what he claims is "make-up sex." I walked to the door he had stormed out of. I stuck my head out, past the doorframe. He wasn't there. What the hell? I guess he's prissier than usual today. I shrugged, feeling a little worried, but somehow more nervous about the party. Everyone was bound to be here in the next fifteen minutes. If Emo and Sasuke had finished blowing up the balloons, then everything is complete, and everything is set for the party.

I sighed, taking hurried steps towards the room where I had sent the two. The balloons were blown up, and they had decided to entertain themselves by making out animatedly on the couch.

_Great._

"Break it up, Emo, Sasuke." I scolded, poking the back of Sasuke's spiked head.

Emo pulled back a second, pushing his glasses off his nose, and set them to rest, propped on his bangs. He kissed Sasuke's jaw thoughtfully. "Sasuke-_kun_, did you hear something?"

"Mmm, Emo-kun, I think I heard a faint squeak off in the distance." Sasuke replied, his hands fisted possessively in the front of Emo's shirt.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier. Please restrain yourselves." I pleaded. "I don't want to see you two naked more often than I already have to, and everyone is supposed to be here in the next ten minutes.

Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang, scaring the shit out of me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck ..." I swore under my breath. "Please, guys? I promise Itachi and I will keep it more private from now on."

Emo smirked smugly. "Can I borrow Itachi's car next Saturday?"

I bit my lip. He'll kill me for giving Emo permission to use his car. "Yes, yes, just ... get decent."

Emo made a move to roll off of Sasuke, before Sasuke placed both his hands firmly on Emo's ass. Emo gave him a searching look. Sasuke winked at him, then looked at me, smirking.

"Admit that I'm superior to Itachi."

I frowned. He ran his tongue along Emo's throat, tracing his hands over Emo's stomach, earning a soft moan. I glared at him, then sighed, taking a deep breath.

"Sasuke, you may be a totally sadistic, prissy weakling, son of a bitch-"

"And that's the way I like him!" Emo laughed.

"-you are superior to Itachi." I growled at him. He smirked, nodded, and pushed Emo off him. They seated themselves comfortably on opposite ends of the couch, not meeting eachother's eyes.

"You can be friends, you know."

"Oh, I'm so relieved. I didn't think I could live for a couple hours without your warm embrace, Sasuke-kun." Emo gasped, melodramatically. Emo nuzzled himself under Sasuke's arm, settling down in that position.

"There. That's fine. Just don't get _too_ friendly, or I'll kick you."

I then just noticed that the doorbell had been ringing nonstop for the past seven minutes. I sighed, regaining my composure and hurrying to the door. I threw it open, opening my mouth to greet whoever was on my step. I frowned, spotting the tall, skinny Ely being forced up against the wall outside my door, by the hilariously short Daimien, who was kissing him furiously. I noticed Ely's shoulderblades continuously brushed against the doorbell, setting it off whenever Daimien kissed Ely in a particularly dominant way. I poked Daimien, and he just sort of glared at me, then turned his attention back to Ely.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Dai, Ely, welcome."

Ely pushed Dai off him, straightening himself up and blushing brilliantly.

"Are we the first ones here?" Dai asked quietly, following Ely inside.

"Yes." I replied. "Other than Sasuke and Emo."

"Then why did you seperate us?" He asked sourly. "We could've made out on the step until everyone else got here."

I blinked. "You think I like having you guys necking on my step all the time?"

"Yes." Ely replied. "We're just that sexy together."

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate how sexy you are together. You were against the doorbell anyways, and the sound was getting really annoying." I lead them into the living room, where Emo was wrestling with Sasuke, trying to get him to enhale helium from one of the helium balloons.

"Take a seat." I stated dryly, seating myself in an armchair and crossing my legs, bouncing my foot apprehensively. Dai and Ely stared at Emo and Sasuke, eyebrows raised, as the wrestling turned into a snog-fest in the blink of an eye. Dai glared at me.

"And you wouldn't let us make out?"

"Shut up, Dai." I muttered irritably, throwing a fork fiercly at Emo. The blunt end hit him in the side of the head, and he automatically straightened up, allowing Sasuke to sit up, since Emo had been the one on top. They eyed me innocently.

"Why're you looking at us like that, Nee-chan?" Asked Emo, smirking evilly.

"Go to Hell." Was all that I managed to growl, before the doorbell rang twice, and I sighed heavily, and scurried to the door. I pulled it open, smiling fakely at the stupid look on a cerain fox-boy's face. In his hand, he held an unwrapped condom. He had a confused look on his face. Yeah, one of those signature Uzumaki Naruto "Huh?" faces. Inuzuka Kiba stood beside him, giggling wildly at Naruto's stunning stupidity. Standing slightly apart from the other two, was that guy that Kiba sucked off the other day, but refuses to admit his feelings for, Aburame Shino. Shino was evidentally only here because Kiba had dragged him into it. Kiba was evidentally only here to get rip-roaring drunk and screw Shino's brains out in the bathroom. Naruto was here because there was always the possibility of Sasuke getting drunk and conveniently forgetting about his boyfriend.

Yes, Naruto highly disapproved of Emo. Sasuke could do so much better. In other words, Sasuke could do him. End of story.

There was a common desire amongst the young ninjas today. A common, hormone-driven desire. A combination of sex and booze had prised them from their own homes, and they would be miserable if they didn't get what they wanted.

Except Shino.

But he didn't really have a reason to be here in the first place.

I paused musing to myself, welcoming them to my home, and ushering them inside, snatching the condom from Naruto before he could ask me what it was again. And here he wanted to screw Sasuke sometime soon ... well, Sasuke's too cool for STDS.

I followed my guests into the house, closing the door quietly. Once I reached the living room, I tossed the condom into Ely's lap. Ely blushed furiously, shoving it towards his boyfriend, who slipped it into his pocket.

"Don't look at me like that, Ely."

"Then don't look at _me_ like that either, Neko!"

"Then don't leave your condoms on my front step, Ely."

That apparently had silenced him, as he leaned against Dai's shoulder, frowning sourly. Dai just smiled at him, and began stroking his hair affectionately. Ely all but purred at Dai's movements, and let his eyes flutter shut.

I huffed a sigh, turning to the newcomers.

"Sit down wherever there's a seat."

The group looked around. One couch had Dai and Ely curled up cozily together on it, and could probably hold maybe three more people, and the other had Sasuke and Emo on it. Sasuke had laid his head down in Emo's lap and sprawled out over the couch, stretching his legs all the way to the end, while Emo spoke to him in quieted tones, and nobody else was able to hear them due to the soft music playing on the stereo. Emo scratched his head gently, as Sasuke relaxed with the attention he was getting, his eyes sleepy. (A/n: WOW! SASUKE IS REALLY OOC! OO I never noticed it before ... Xx Gasps. But we can all forget about that now, because of Daft Punk ... Grins. Curse you, Shawna ... for putting random electric techno on my mp3 ... oh well. It's a good song. 3)

"Oi, bastard, sit up." I muttered to Sasuke, kicking his knee sharply. He glared at me, and obligued, sitting up beside Emo and placing his arm around the cat boy. Emo smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Emo ..." I muttered in a feebly threatening tone. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"You seem uncomfortable, Nee-chan."

The doorbell rang again.

"... I hate you." I snarled, motioning my guests to sit down in the newly freed space. Naruto eagerly leapt onto the couch next to Sasuke, making slight conversation with Sasuke, eyeing Emo from the corner of his eye. Sasuke lightly conversed back, obviously not all that entertained with the blonde trying to chat with him. Shino and Kiba sat down on Naruto's other side, feeling it better to stick near people they know, rather than the duo on the other couch whom they hadn't met.

I sighed yet again, wandering to the door and pulling it open. On my step stood the most average group I'd seen yet. Gaara of the sand stood on the step, glaring at a loud, flamboyant Rock Lee, who attempted to speak to him, but obviously was failing miserably. A little ways away from them (about as far away as one can get from someone while standing on someone else's front step) stood Nara Shikamaru, hands thrust deep into his pockets, staring up at the sky with a sort of mute fascination, paying no attention whatsoever to anything happening around him.

"Hey!" I greeted, slightly relieved that none of them were making out, or incredibly confused over finding a condom on my step. "Come on in."

Gaara gave no response, merely following me inside. Lee finally realized that the indifferent

redhead wasn't going to answer him, and also followed me inside. Shikamaru snapped out of his daydream-like state, and took up the rear, closing the door behind him. They followed me to the room where the others had seated themselves.

Naruto and Emo were having a silent staring deathmatch, Kiba and Shino were sitting in silence. Sasuke was drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch, his arm still around Emo, aware of and amused by the bitter jealousy that burned in Naruto's eyes. Dai and Ely were still holding eachother in silent bliss, apparently pretty much envelopped in their own love for eachother. So very, very, cheesy.

Shikamaru placed himself in an armchair, lazily sliding down into the chair, till he was comfortable. Gaara had sat at the other end of the couch from Dai and Ely, and Lee had seated himself next to Gaara. It was obvious that they had attended this gathering as a couple. Gasp, that's one for the blog.

Now that everything seemed at peace, even for just a moment, now was the time to search for Itachi and try to apologize to him.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go find Itachi."

"What, did you guys have a fight?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I didn't hear any yelling." Emo nodded in agreeance.

"A little bit, yes. I gotta go find him, and hope he's not too pissed off at me." I replied, heaving a sigh and leaving the room. (A/n: Yawn. Hey, gangsters. I was bored, so here I am. In my brand-spankin' new Ramones tee that I got from a super-bong shop that smells like insense. So, as consequence, my shirt also smells like insense with just a touch of stale pot. Yeah. Don't question the judgement of my mighty Ramones tee that I got from Altered Native. This was a pointless little blathering, but oh well:D Listening to Billy Talent on my mp3. In a crooked little town, they were lost and never found. For some reason, it reminds me of the hick-town where my high school is located. Hehe. No, I'm not going to tell you where my school is, you perverted stalkers. I lost my black eyeliner this morning ... then I found it again:3 UU If only the same could be said for my black nailpolish, which was eaten by my puppy. Or my Smiths CD, which is somewhere in the depths of my room. Probably under my bed, but I'm not even gonna get into that. My brother Boyd just got the new Naruto GCN game, Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2. It's sooo much better than the original, maaaan. I must say. And I got the new Zelda game! YAHEE! I can't wait to play it, but my stupid brother is too busy playing his new games. He also got Mario Power Tennis, which is actually a good game. Oo And I got my own memory card, instead of leeching all of Boyd's blocks, by taking lots and lots of perverted, slashy Super Smash Bros. Melee snapshots involving a combination of Roy, Marth, Link, and Ganondorf. Yeah! So now I have Wind Waker data, Twilight Princess data, Naruto: Clash of Ninja data, Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 data, and Animal Crossing data. Anyways, I should commence the writing of this story, insteada taking up all the room with this rant of mine ... ZOHEMGEE DAFT PUNK! Is lost in Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger in all it's nessnessnessness. XD GASP! GC! Randomly sings The Story of My Old Man, then breaks into My Bloody Valentine. I wrote a story about that song, but I never posted it yet. It's EmoSasu, should I post it? Shawna thinks I should, probably, but meh ... I'm too lazy to type it up. But feedback could change that! 3 If you guys ask me to post it, pwetty pwease, with sugar on top, and a chewwy, I might just do it! Hehe. SUBLIMINAL MESSAGING IN FANFICTION! XP Do eet, I tell yuu ...Evil cackle. Whatah whatah, El-e-va-tion ish a good song. w Tis by u2. And ish good. A mole, living in a hole. Digging up my soul. Going down, excavation. You and I, in the sky. You make me feel like I can fly. So high, elevation. I loves eet. And I loves u218Singles, too. It's a good CD. :) Go out and buy it. Right now. Giggles. Guess what the saints are doing? Tee hee, The Saints are Coming, silly. That's also an amazing song ... Hehe, I'm getting SO way-far off-track. Annnd, how I love eet. :P I'm very proud of myself. DAMN YOU, ARBITER'S GROUNDS! DAMN YOU!)

I searched all over the house, in the bedroom, the kitchen, Sasuke and Emo's room, our guest room that has no purpose, the bathroom, and even the attic, where I was sure he wasn't hiding. There was only one more place he could be. I glanced out the front window. The car was still in the driveway, so he hadn't driven anywhere, and there's nowhere worth walking to around here. I absent-mindedly made my way to the basement stairs, and began my descent.

I glanced around me, vaguely aware that the lights were off. A voice in the back of my mind asked me to go back upstairs and flick the light on. But the other, more irrational, part of my mind screamed at me to look downstairs for Itachi; this wasn't rational. This was for the man I love.

I decided to go with the irrational voice, if only for the fact that it was encouraging my search for my boyfriend. So, I continued my journey to the basement, attempting to feel my way with my hands.

The stairs seemed to go on forever, and right when I thought I was at the last step, I fell forward, tumbling down the remaining steps, colliding with random items as I fell. I finally came to a painful stop, with my back arched over what might've been a can of paint. I could feel blood leaking down my chin, possibly from my nose, possibly from my mouth, possibly from both. My knees and elbows felt bruised and aching, and I have a kink in my neck that didn't seem to want to straighten out.

I gritted my teeth, ignoring the throbbing of my bruises, and stood, leaning mostly on the railing, struggling to remain on my feet. I took one painful step, and my knees automatically buckled beneath me, and I fell flat on my ass, crying out painfully.

I felt like I wanted to die.

Yes, I wanted to die. Alone. In my basement. After falling down the stairs. And I haven't even made up with Itachi yet ...

I imagined it, the last thing Itachi said to me, before I died, was the phrase "You didn't have to say it." Oh, how cruel a way to die.

And that's exactly why I can't die right here, right now. Because he hasn't said anything nice to me yet. Knowing my luck, I'll die right after he's poured his heart out to me, and I won't even get the chance to get all the warm fuzzy feelings that this heart-felt speech brings on.

Ooh, and now kinda half know how it feels to be a pregnant women, having a paint can driven into my stomach, like a kid twitching and throbbing inside me. And after I just fell down the stairs ... miscarriage, anyone?

I laid there, groaning softly in pain, wondering if I ever will live to see Itachi again.

Hey, wait.

I just fell down the stairs. And I'm still concious. If I know anything about first aid, I'm a long way from dieing. I just half-wish I could die, just so it wouldn't hurt anymore. Maybe then I'd be able to walk.

But still. Good news. I'm not gonna die.

Sweet.

But Itachi is still MIA ... which is bad.

Damn, one problem solved, another one appears. Outta the frying pan and into the fire, my ass.

So, in closing, this really sucks.

**TBC ...**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! NEKO AND HIS THOUGHTS! TEE HEE! Anyways, it took me a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really ,really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really long time to finish this. And I've been sick for the past two days, so I'm completely outta it. Just right now, I unconciously typed four and a half lines of the word 'really.' Yeah, be afraid. Anywho, REVIEW! And I know it's not as good as the first chapter, but I'm trying to spark some romances here. It'll be funnier next time. A dark basement. A cute little lonely cat boy. Did I mention this cat boy is injured? Walls that are conveniently sound-proofed. I foretell the appearance of a certain blue-skinned shark man. Who knows what could happen in that dark, sound-proofed basement, to that poor, cute, lonely, little, cat boy, in the company of a certain blue-skinned shark man. Tea party, anyone? Oh, yes, that is definately what will happen. Cackle Fear me. Until next time, ttyl.**

**--IncestiveNekoYaoiBoys**


End file.
